This is Not What We Expected
by Sol Embers
Summary: Candlehead does not like the fact that Taffyta and Vanellope are dating. She just HAS to get rid of her, away from Taffyta. So, asking her friend for help, they set out to see the two... in secret. - Sequal to What's Going On! - Rated T - VANILLA TAFFY - Slight Butter Cupcakes (fail ship name)


_**AC: Okay, uhh, LOL. I in one of my recent WIR reviews, someone wanted a "sequel"**_  
_**So I thought, why not?~  
Hope this one's good too! Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

This is **_humiliating_**.

Candlehead thought, grabbing onto her skirt. "Totally **not** fair!" She screamed. Ever since she found out about Vanellope's and Taffyta's relationship, she was not happy about it. How dare that glitch take Boss away from her! Unforgivable! She growled, and stormed off to see Rancis. Fluggerbutter was not particularly busy, but at the same time he didn't want to be around others at the moment. The boy sighed when his eyes were caught by Candlehead's.

"Fluggerbutter, I need your help."

"With?"

"Help me get Vanellope and Taffyta to break up."

"...That sounds a little rude, Candlehead." Rancis frowned, although he did like that idea. The problem with him was, he does not have enough courage to take the royal princess's heart. He fidgeted, showing some agreement to Candlehead's idea.

"Well, who cares?! Taffyta's going insane!" The minty color haired princess, "I don't want this to happen!"

"...Are you sure? You seem pretty crazy yourself, Candlehead." Rancis pointed out, swirling his finger on his curled bangs. The green eyed female twitched, and roared at Rancis. She shook her friend violently and flailed herself, "Do you want Vanellope or not!" She screamed, but then stopped when Rancis stared at her.

There was a moment of silence between the two. They stared at one another, Candlehead frowning. Not long, she finally spoke. "Please." Was the only thing she could manage. Rancis frowned back, and finally nodded. "Fine..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Taffyta was at the junkyard, leaning back against the old handmade cart made by Vanellope. The cart that the other racers broke, but now fixed. "Why are we here anyway? Are you tired of your car?" The platinum blonde asked, licking on her lollipop. Vanellope dug around, looking for something useful. Taffyta sighed and made a dull face, "I know you're mad at me, but Sugar Lollipops, that doesn't mean you should give me silent treatment..." Her body broke down and leaned back again, one hand against the old cart. "Don't tell me you're going to use Lickity Split in the race." She frowned.

She just felt like she's talking to herself. The blue eyed female growled and stood, had enough of this silence. "_Fine_. I'll go." She said, and turned to Pink Lightning, her cart. But then stopped when she touched it.

"Taffyta..." Vanellope's voice called out, cracking. Taffyta turned her head and noticed Vanellope was frowning. "...Don't go." She whimpered, going over to her, "I was just looking for something..."

"And did you find it?" She asked, feeling bad. The girl stroked the other's after the princess shook her head. Taffyta frowned and looked around, "What are you looking for anyway?"

"...A..." She mumbled, only enough for the pink hatted female to hear. they both flushed, before the lids of those blue orbs twitched. There was a moment of silence- but then that was broken with laughter.

"_I got you_!" Vanellope shrieked, falling back to the floor cracking up. Taffyta gasped and made an angry look. "G-Glitch!" She blurted out, pinching her cheeks. But not for long, the taffy laughed alone, leaning against her lover. "You're so mean!" the blonde yelled.

Candlehead and Rancis watched from the small hill, raged by their Sweethearts. Candlehead had a dislike of Sweethearts, and she did NOT expect Taffyta to be one. The two crawled forward, shooting secret candy cane glares at their enemies. She whispered to the peanut butter cup hatted male and growled, "Disgusting... c'mon.. let's go."

"And where are you two going~?" A voice called from behind. The two flinched, turning their heads. Vanellope was carrying Taffyta bridal style, and set her down to her feet. The peeping tom and tammy gulped. "U-umm..."

"Candlehead..." The pink clothing female growled, twitching with rage. "Didn't I tell you not to peep?"

Candlehead quickly stood and ran off, "Don't hurt me!" She whined, running to her cart and fleeing.- Which left with Fluggerbutter, who was frozen as ice cream. Vanellope sighed and helped Rancis up, causing the male to blush. "U-umm..." He fidgeted before he took a candy corn flower and held it to Vanellope, "P-please..." He whimpered, absolutely not thinking straight.

Vanellope chuckled and scratched her own cheek, before feeling arms wrapped around her from behind. "...Sorry Fluggerbutter. Already taken..." She turned to her lover and walked off with her, back to Vanellope's cart- with Taffyta sitting on the owner's lap- and off they go. Rancis whined and ran back to where Candlehead fled toward.

* * *

Candlehead whimpered and her candle was almost out. "Stupid!" She whined. She turned to look back after hearing a crackle of the lollipop grass. Rancis walked toward his friend and sat beside, sighing. "...Why do you like the Glitch anyway?"

"...She helped me won a race. She was kind."

"...Hn. Sugarcakes, you're so easy. So you're saying, if I helped you win a race, you'll like me too? Is that it?" She frowned, prodding his chest several times. Rancis pouted and crossed his arms, "Candlehead if you like me, that would be awkward."

"Would it?" She growled, "It is disgusting though." She sighed under her breath before looked up at the sky. The girl looked at her friend and stared. The blonde male took a look at the greenette. Now that he noticed, the candle girl was pretty.

Candlehead smiled at him and stood. "I should go." She said and began walking to her cart. But, before she could leave, Rancis grabbed her sleeve and pulled. Candlehead gasped when she was hugged, cheeks bright pink. The girl looked at the racer, and pushed away. "Wh... Hey, look, are you gonna go back to the competition or what?!" She hollered and left the scene.

Rancis chuckles and followed after her._ I guess this is a new relationship_, the boy thought.


End file.
